Pokemon Tales: Jason Arc
by idragonoid
Summary: This Arc is about a trainer from Kanto named Jason, join him on his adventure while he pursues his dreams to become Kanto Champion!


Chapter 1: Friends, Dreams and Challenges! (part 1 of 3)

First of all... i do not own pokemon! But what i do own are the characters. This is my first fanfiction, so please give me reviews. Thanks for reading!

I was already awake and eating breafast as my mother entered the kitchen. "Are you ready for your pokemon journey?" My mom asked. "Of course I am!" I quickly replied. My mother smiled at me. "Well, i packed your bags with clothes, underwear, extra shoes, some snacks and some pokeballs and potions." My mom reached to give me my bag. "Thank you, mom. You are the best!" I smiled at her. "No problem." She started crying all of a sudden. "Just... just be c-careful.. you know... your father died while he was on a journey of his own.. And your sister weent on a journey herself a while ago... we havent talked to her since... So.. just be careful!" My mother ran up to me as i stood up and hugged me, tightly. "I will, mom!" I hugged her back. "Well, i will be going now. I'm supposed to be at Proffesor Oak's Laboratory at 9'oclock." I said as i walked out of the door. "Take care!" I heard my mom yell. "I will!" I yelled back. I started walking towards the laboratory. It was a good 20 minutes walk to the laboratory and when i got there all my friends were already there, just as i thought. My friends, Ashley, Mark and Sarah. "Oh, Jason! Finally." Proffesor Oak said to me. "Yeah.. so, do we get our starters?" I asked, excitedly. "You are the one who came late, you pick last." Sarah stated. "I agree." Ashley smirked. "Me too!" Mark smiled at me. "Fine, fine..." I mumbled. "Okay, i decide that Sarah gets to pick first, then Ashley and then Mark." Proffesor Oak stated as he let out the three pokemon. A Charmander, Squirtle and a Bulbasaur.

"They're all so cute!" I heard Ashley and Sarah scream. "I pick first, right?" Sarah asked. Proffesor Oak nodded. "I pick Squirtle!" Squirtle leaped into the arms of Sarah. "She is so cute!" Sarah squealed. "My turn! I pick Charmander!" Ashley said. Charmander jumped onto Ashley's shoulder. "I was gonna pick Charmander, but Bulbasaur was my second choice anyways!" Mark smiled at Bulbasaur as Bulbasaur shook his hand with his vine.

"But, what pokemon does Jason get?" I heard Sarah ask. "Oh, i forgot. I only had three pokemon." Proffesor Oak shook his head. My heart dropped. "I-im not getting a pokemon?!" I asked inside myself. "Luckily, i caught this Vulpix earlier while i was on the way from Celadon City." Proffesor Oak smiled and gave me a Pokeball. "It is a rather special one, may I say. It knows Shadow Ball. I dont think any other Vulpix has that move." Proffesor Oak smiled once more. "Well, here are your Pokedexes and Trainer Cards." He handed us our Pokedexes and our personal Trainer Cards. "Catch many pokemon and fulfill your dreams! Whether it be becoming Kanto Champion, A Coordinator or a Pokemon Breeder. Good luck!" These were the last words we heard from Proffesor Oak as we left.

We arrived at route 1. "I am gonna be the Kanto Champion! I will beat all of you guys in the Pokemon League!" Mark stated. "Try, if you can. But that will never happen!" Sarah replied. "Oh, shut up.. I will be the one to become champion." Ashley said.

I laughed at them. "Say what you guys want to say, but I am gonna beat you all and I will become champion." I said. We all went our different paths, towards different city. I was taking the path that led to Aquaci City, which was known for a gigantic water park, and its gym, which was a water type gym.

I had walked for several hours, haven't captured or seen any Pokemon, except those which escaped. A Rattata, a Nidoran Female, A Hoothoot and a Spearow! My Vulpix was walking beside me while i had my heavy backpack on my back. After several minutes of walking, i saw something move in the grass. It sounded like a bird. "Ok.. Vulpix, ready?" I whispered to my partner, who nodded in response. "Use Ember!" I commanded as Vulpix let out cinders of fire out of her mouth. It was a direct hit! The Pidgey summoned a gust which hit my Vulpix, hard. "Okay, use ember once more and I think it will be weak enough to be captured. My Vulpix did as commanded and hit the Pidgey once more. The Pidgey was knocked down. I knew this was my chance, I grabbed a pokeball and threw it! White light surrounded the Pidgey as it entered the pokeball. The pokeball shaked.

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

Ping!

I did it! My first Pokemon! I smiled at Vulpix. "Good Job, buddy!" I exclaimed. A new Pokemon. After hours of searching, walking and sneaking up to pokemon. Finally! I continued walking, and after about an hour and a half, i saw a forest nearby. I checked my town map, and it said that I needed to go through the forest to arrive at Aquaci City. But then... suddenly a horde of gigantic Beedrills with their enormous stingers pointing at me and my Vulpix as they started chasing us. We quickly ran for our lives, into the woods, hoping to get rid of them somehow.

We were running for our lives, until suddenly I heard: "Charmander, use Ember!" A Trainer and his Charmander fought agaist the horde. The Charmander released an abnormal size of cinders at the Beedrills. They all turned black and fell to the ground. "Thanks.. you saved my life there." I smiled. "No problem, Jason."

"Wait.. Mark?!"

It was Mark, with his powerful Charmander.

I wondered why Charmander was so strong so quickly.

"Hey. Jason, wanna battle?" Mark asked as he smirked.

"Sure!" I quickly answered as my Vulpix went in front of me. "Vulpix!" She growled. "Okay, Charmander go!" Mark said, Charmander and Vulpix were standing face to face, ready to battle. "Use Ember!" I heard Mark say. Charmander used Ember at my Vulpix, but it didnt seem to hurt Vulpix. "You know Vulpix is also a fire type?" I laughed. "Counterattack! Use Shadow Ball!" I pointed at Charmander as Vulpix formed a black and purple ball and launched it at Charmander. "Charmander move!" Mark yelled, but it was too late. Charmander had got hit, and got sent flying to a tree and hit it, hard.


End file.
